<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Grotto by Elisheva_Nadir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172184">Out of the Grotto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisheva_Nadir/pseuds/Elisheva_Nadir'>Elisheva_Nadir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Slump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisheva_Nadir/pseuds/Elisheva_Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine can't believe her luck that she's bumped into him again but this time on shore leave. What's a girl got to do to get a sinfully attractive Klingon off her back and out of her fantasies?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chirstine Chapel/OC Klingon, Christine Chapel/Klingon, Christine Chapel/OMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Slump [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of the Grotto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a WIP which is part of my Summer Slump series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris squirmed under the sun that had crept passed the shade of her umbrella and wiggled her toes as she stretched her muscles and heard a couple of joints pop. She must have fallen asleep longer than she realized as Nyota was gone but a tiny light softly flashed on her PADD indicating that she had a message, probably from Nyota.</p>
<p>Giving another languorous stretch and sighing, Chris looked around the little grotto that she and Nyota had sequestered themselves away in and felt a moment of shock as she saw him. The Klingon from nearly a month ago. He was a ways off in his own little grotto and would have been hidden behind the low cut hedges if he hadn't been standing. </p>
<p>Each grotto had a handful of lounge chairs and what amounted to a wading pool really only fit for two people to comfortably float in but the grotto's were carefully designed to pretend at privacy even if they were out in the open. </p>
<p>Chris rolled her eyes, thinking back to two weeks ago when she had received word from Communications that he had been trying to find her. Apparently she had made an impression during that particular mission. </p>
<p>Not wanting her leave to be ruined by an admirer that just didn't get it, Chris adjusted her lounge chair so that it laid flat and flipped to her stomach. She didn't want to think about the Klingon or anything work related. She especially didn't want to think about how the Klingon was virtually naked except for whatever excuse for swimwear he had on. But did you see those thighs? Chris frowned at her own wayward thoughts, nearly missing the very obvious slap of feet on flagstone as a Klingon shaped shadow fell over her.</p>
<p>Dutifully ignoring him, Chris kept her eyes closed and started to make a list in her head of the things she still wanted to do. She wanted a massage tonight and a pedicure. And she wanted to eat something sweet followed by something savory. Maybe she'd grab a few pastries from the bakery for breakfast and have breakfast while she soaked in the tub and drank champagne. </p>
<p>"Greetings," The Klingon said, sounding much closer than Chris realized. She scrunched her brow for a moment, fighting the impulse to look at him. "I am Hesh Qornorn." Chris noted that he didn't give his family name and debated about the fact that he was either low ranking in his clan or clanless. "You may call me Hesh." </p>
<p>Chris let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled to her side, facing away from Hesh. She was trusting in the security of the resort to act if Hesh decided to get violent but she also reasoned with herself that if Hesh had wanted to get physical he wouldn't have given up the element of surprise by clearly letting her see him.</p>
<p>"Is this a human game?" Hesh asked and moved around the lounge chair so that they faced each other again. </p>
<p>"No," Chris snapped, opening her eyes and squinting as she brought her hand up to block the sun. "It's me, ignoring you," she said, trying to glare up at Hesh even though the sun was too bright for that. She rolled to her other side and heard Hesh chuckle as he simply stepped over her lounge chair and seated himself on the empty chair next to her. Chris had a moment to think of how big Hesh was that he could easily walk over the lounge like that but reminded herself that she wasn't supposed to be thinking about him. </p>
<p>"You are not doing a very good job then," Hesh said, giving another laugh as he stretched out on his side as well. Chris allowed herself a moment to admire him, the way his muscles flexed as he adjusted himself into a comfortable position. His skin was much darker than her own and made the silver studs and hoops on his face stand out even more so. </p>
<p>"I am very pleasing to look on, I agree," Hesh said, running a hand down his chest and angling his hips so that he could cup himself over the material of his swimwear. Chris felt herself flush slightly at being caught staring at him but she tried to tell herself that Hesh was staring just as much. It wasn't like her bikini really hid that much either.</p>
<p>"I was only looking to see," Chris said.</p>
<p>"See what?"</p>
<p>"See why a Klingon would have failed at his mission." Hesh sat up a bit at that, his teeth bared in a cross between a smile and a growl. </p>
<p>"I did not fail," Hesh said. "It was you who,"</p>
<p>"Me?" Chris cried, cutting him off. "I not only found the stone but I also,"</p>
<p>"None of that would have happened if you had not,"</p>
<p>"Now listen here!" Chris said, using one of McCoy's well loved phrases as she quickly sat upright. "I don't know what sort of lies you're telling yourself," Hesh let out a short burst of laughter and moved to his knees so he could be closer. </p>
<p>"A Terran could never outwit a Klingon. I let you keep the stone." Chris found herself trying to sit even taller so that she could match Hesh's height. </p>
<p>"Likely story. I saved your life and I outsmarted you." </p>
<p>"Or perhaps I wanted you to have the stone for safe keeping until I could retrieve it." Chris scoffed at that, letting her gaze flick upward to the sky for a moment thinking that there was no way Hesh would be allowed on the Enterprise or even be able to get on. He was a lone Klingon and, no matter how skilled, wouldn't be able to get passed the Enterprise security.</p>
<p>Chris frowned at Hesh as he moved to sit partially on her lounge chair, their naked thighs touching for a moment before Chris scooted away only to have Hesh move even closer. </p>
<p>"A likely story," Chris said, her voice gone soft as Hesh moved ever closer until she was laid flat on the chair once more. <br/>"I do not lie," Hesh said just as quietly, one strong arm propping him up as he drew the back of his index finger along Chris' bare stomach. "You are very soft," Hesh observed and moved his hand so he could brush the same finger along her thigh. "It is,"</p>
<p>"Not Klingon?" Chris offered.</p>
<p>"Different," Hesh settled on and was quiet a moment longer as he let his gaze wander back to her face. He began to speak in Klingon, a dialect that Chris' translator didn't know. There were parts that were harsher and made his voice rise but for the most part Hesh was subdued as he spoke and after a moment, Chris could hear the near lyrical cadence to whatever he was saying. Poetry. He was reciting poetry to her. </p>
<p>Chris couldn't help the small smile she gave, feeling suddenly young and flustered by this apparent crush. She never dropped Hesh's eye contact and her hands came up to rest against Hesh's biceps, not to push him away, but to hold him as he moved lower to hover close to her. It must have been terribly uncomfortable but with Hesh spread nearly over top her, reciting poetry nonetheless, it felt rather intimate. </p>
<p>"What was that called?" Chris asked after Hesh seemed to stop. </p>
<p>"To drink from your waters," Hesh said and moved a hand to lightly cup her hip, his thumb rubbing in small circles over her hip bone. The sensation was slightly muted due to the fact that her bikini bottoms were in the way but it still sent an electric tingle up her spine. </p>
<p>"Does it translate well?" Chris asked, curious now to know what he had said. </p>
<p>"Some of the meaning is lost," Hesh said, his thumb swooping up to hook her bikini bottoms and pull them down enough to touch her skin, continuing to rub small circles over her hip bone. </p>
<p>"What is the gist of it?" </p>
<p>Hesh chuckled at her question and glanced down her body, his next couple of breaths rather deep, almost like he was scenting the air. </p>
<p>"I wrote it after our encounter," Hesh stated, his gaze drawn back to hers. Chris felt herself instantly flush, both relieved and instantly more curious as to what the poem said and whether or not it was a good poem. It was definitely a dirty poem if Chris had to guess. </p>
<p>"Come to my room," Chris said on impulse, both regretting the invitation instantly and hoping that he would accept. </p>
<p>"I must retrieve something from my rooms first but I will come," Hesh agreed and Chris was filled with a sudden rush of relief which was followed by apprehension again when she arrived back to her room alone. She rattled off her room number to Hesh and quickly grabbed her things, eager to quickly tap out a quick note to Nyota. </p>
<p>Chris barely had time to put on a soft cotton robe and hide her clothes away that had been left out before there came a firm knock at her door. Startled, Chris called out, "Who is it?" Wondering why her guest hadn't used their communicator to announce their arrival via the door comms. The computer didn't even announce there was a guest present.</p>
<p>"It is I, Hesh," Chris could hear Hesh say loud enough for his voice to carry through the door.</p>
<p>"Computer, open doors," Chris commanded and the doors slid smoothly open, allowing Hesh to step inside her rooms. He had a small satchel slung over his shoulder and had only wrapped a sarong around his hips to cover up. Chris only realized she was biting her bottom lip and staring none too discretely at Hesh's groin when Hesh laughed. The sarong was doing an abysmal job at hiding the fact that Hesh was visibly aroused.</p>
<p>"I great thee warmly as well," Hesh said, moving to place his satchel on a table in the room before slowly walking up to Chris. Chris tried to think about what was an appropriate Klingon response but came up short. </p>
<p>"I, uh," Chris stuttered, letting herself nearly melt into him as Hesh rested his hands lightly at her waist and pulled her close so that they touched.                                                                                          </p>
<p>"Cherish my visit?" Hesh prompted and moved his hands from the relatively innocent place at her waist to cupping her ass, pulling her tighter against him so that she felt exactly how aroused he was. Chris let her eyes shut a moment, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck while she reveled in their full body press. </p>
<p>"Totally," Chris said, feeling silly. </p>
<p>"I have come here to be intimate with you," Hesh said, sounding overly formal which made Chris blush a bit and also giggle. </p>
<p>"I should certainly hope so," Chris replied and went up on to her toes enough to press a quick kiss to Hesh's cheek. It wasn't terribly romantic but she was leery of how sharp his teeth were and all of her thoughts were quickly focusing on the fact that she didn't know any of the romantic customs that Klingons had. Was kissing on the lips done? Did they bite? Would he want her to be dominate or physically aggressive? </p>
<p>"I wish to remove your robe," Hesh said and Chris nodded her head, stepping back just enough to create enough space for Hesh to undo the tie of her robe and pull the garment from her body, letting it drop to the floor so she was only in her bikini. </p>
<p>Chris grabbed the knot of his sarong but paused a moment, doubt creeping back up. </p>
<p>"We'll… we'll go slow," Chris said, looking up to catch Hesh's eyes. He seemed calm even though she could feel his stomach flex when her knuckles brushed against him. His eyes were the most vivid gray and it felt like she couldn't look away as she slowly began to undo the knot of his sarong. "No blood." The sarong dropped to the floor in a silky heap. "And nothing too rough." Chris curled the tips of her fingers over the fabric of Hesh's swimming briefs and gave a gentle tug. "Okay?" </p>
<p>"Agreed."</p>
<p>Chris sucked in a quick breath and then let out a near shriek of laughter as Hesh quickly scooped her up into his arms, strode over to the bed in two long strides, and tossed her on the bed. Chris bounced a moment, caught off guard, and felt a tad anxious but also exhilarated at the sudden rush.</p>
<p>She missed the quick fumble he did as he pulled his briefs down and kicked them aside but she abruptly stopped laughing as Hesh stood beside the bed completely naked. He was heavily muscled – which was not shocking in the least at this point – and he was completely hairless aside from the short black hair on his head. But the biggest surprise was that, even though Chris knew well enough that Klingon males had two penises, Hesh did indeed have two cocks. </p>
<p>"If I am closer you might be able to see better," Hesh said and Chris sort of gave another laugh and moved aside on the bed to make room for Hesh. She felt her heart flutter and her stomach clench, as if she was 20 all over again and having sex for the first time. Nervous as hell but excited. </p>
<p>Hesh climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside Chris, and she rose up to her own knees so that they faced each other. Hesh inched closer, his large hands coming to rest on her waist and tugging her toward him. </p>
<p>Chris shivered as Hesh drew a deep breath by her neck, his lips grazing her skin for a moment before he tilted his head up so he could quickly lick a spot just under her jaw. The quick wet sensation made her jump but she didn’t pull away and reasoned that she could handle him licking her if he was into that. </p>
<p>“Do you wish to touch me?” Hesh asked, running his hands up and down her sides in broad strokes. Chris bit down on her bottom lip, realizing that she had kind of just been holding her hands to her sides. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Chris said, lightly pressing her hands to his chest. Hesh felt hot, like a living furnace, and he felt solid. The texture of his skin was familiar but not at the same time, somehow it just felt tougher. </p>
<p>Hesh dipped his head back down to smell her skin, licking at her now and again as he rubbed his cheek against her skin as well as his nose. Chris moaned as he drew her up, his face fully enveloped between her breasts as she helped him untie her bikini top. </p>
<p>Chris wished his hair was longer so that she could twine her fingers through it as she held him to her, sighing as he took a nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked. His short black hair was a ghost of a suggestion at the top and was faded down the sides and back until there was nothing. In the bright sun light out by the grotto she had assumed he was bald. </p>
<p>The press of teeth drew Chris out of her reverie and she gasped, tensing at remembering his sharp teeth. Hesh tensed as well, his mouth leaving her so that he could move to look at her. </p>
<p>“You do not like this?” Hesh asked.</p>
<p>“I do, but,” Chris sighed, her gaze dropping to his mouth.</p>
<p>“Ah,” Hesh barely breathed, “I understand. I have vowed I will not harm you Christine Chapel,” Chris had a moment to wonder how he knew her full name, “do you not trust me?” </p>
<p>Chris sucked in a sharp breath, realizing she was treading on dangerous territory. Would he understand that she trusted him and yet still felt hesitant? </p>
<p>“I do,” Chris began, running her hands up and down his arms, momentarily distracted by the thickness of his biceps, “but… uh,” Chris shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, “I’m not used to,” Chris let out a long breath, trying to find the right words. </p>
<p>“Perhaps it is my strength that gives you pause,” Hesh murmured thoughtfully, flexing under her still roaming hands, “And my claws,” Chris felt her eyes go round for a second as she felt his nails extend into claws as he drew the blunt tips along the outside of her thighs, “And my teeth. My teeth that ache to eat you like the rarest of sweet meats.” Hesh gave a low playful growl and nuzzled under her chin again, licking her as he drew his hands around her back and palmed her ass, pulling her up and tight against him. Chris arched her back, her breasts flush against his chest and her head tipped back.  </p>
<p>“You do not fear me here, do you?” Hesh asked, his lips hovering over her right ear as he rolled his hips against her, both of his cocks thrusting against her soft stomach.  </p>
<p>“N-no,” Chris stuttered, her own hips rolling forward, looking for friction of her own. </p>
<p>“That is good,” Hesh whispered at her ear and drew away. Chris watched him leave the bed and the further he walked away the more she drew her arms up until she was covering her breasts. Was he leaving?</p>
<p>“Hesh?” Chris asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I will not draw blood from you,” Hesh began, having wandered over to the satchel he brought and rummaging in it for a moment, “But I would find it pleasurable if you did.” Hesh pulled a small knife from the satchel, holding it up to the light a moment so that Chris could see its short diamond shape. It definitely looked like it was meant to be concealed easily in the palm of someone’s hand. </p>
<p>Hesh pulled out an aerosol next, taking a moment to disperse whatever liquid was inside over both cocks before putting it back in the satchel and walked back to Chris. A part of her was fascinated by the notion of an aerosol condom but also relieved as the irrational side of her worried that her birth control wouldn’t protect her from his sperm. </p>
<p>“Here,” Hesh offered, holding out the knife to Chris and tossing the satchel to the end of the bed as he crawled back on. “Your teeth and nails may be blunt but this,” Hesh closed Chris’ hand over the blade and pushed it toward her, “This will sting my skin just as pleasingly.”  </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t… that is,”</p>
<p>“It is a common sexual aid,” Hesh mused, holding Chris by her hips and baring his teeth in a semblance of a smile. </p>
<p>“A knife?” Chris cried incredulously, holding it up to eye level, concerned she’d hurt herself with it, let alone Hesh.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Hesh dipped his head, giving her shoulder a lick, and pressed into her so that Chris started to tip backwards. “I wish to taste you,” Hesh rumbled and Chris let herself fall backward, unfolding her legs as she held the knife up. </p>
<p>“When you say taste,” Chris let her words draw out, waiting for Hesh to fill in what he meant. </p>
<p>“Yes, taste,” Hesh repeated, licking his lips as his gaze fell to between her legs. Chris watched the way his top cock twitched and felt an answering throb between her legs. </p>
<p>“Okay. Okay,” Chris said, letting out a long breath and widening her legs so that Hesh could crawl between them. “I just, I don’t know if I’m okay with the knife. But I’ll try.”</p>
<p>“However you wish to find pleasure in your body I will equally delight in it,” Hesh said, his timbre deep so that it nearly vibrated off of Chris’ skin. Chris throbbed between her legs again and she nodded her head at Hesh, biting down on her bottom lip as Hesh returned to her breasts, kissing and sucking and licking at the skin there. </p>
<p>When Hesh moved form her breasts to her stomach, his mouth opening wide like he meant to bite her, he took Chris’ hand that was holding the knife and helped her position the blade so that it was tucked against the space under his ear.  </p>
<p>“Yes,” Hesh hissed and gave the skin below her navel a slow and long lick as he untied the sides of her bikini bottoms. The licking was a bit weird but Chris was more concerned about the very sharp object she held to him.  </p>
<p>“You are already soft for me,” Hesh said, groaning as he palmed the undersides of her thighs so that he could splay her thighs wider, baring her entirely to him. She wanted to ask him what he meant by soft but the question was all but punched out of her vocabulary the moment his thumbs pulled her lips apart and his tongue touched her clit. </p>
<p>Chris swore, her hand tightening around the short handle of the knife and her other hand digging into the bedding as she tried to focus on not maiming Hesh. Chris swore again when his tongue was replaced with the sucking pressure of his lips and she had the dizzying question of how he knew to do that but that thought was driven from her too as he seemed to fight himself, wanting to use his lips to give her pleasure and yet wanting to slide his tongue along her and inside of her in equal measure. </p>
<p>It was his mouth, pressed against her in an O, while his tongue flicked unrelentingly against her clit that pulled Chris into her first shuddering climax. She tossed the knife aside, using both hands to cup the back of his head as she shivered and bucked under his mouth. </p>
<p>“A delight,” Hesh said, picking his head up and licking his lips. Chris breathed heavily for a moment, her limbs feeling deadened as she let the sharp pulsing euphoria of climax pass through her. “A delight I wish to taste again,” Hesh said and dipped his head back down. </p>
<p>Chris gave a weak cry as his lips touched her again, his tongue sliding inside of her before one of his thick fingers replaced his tongue. She moaned, clutching at the thick digit inside of her and grabbed at the bedding again. Hesh pulled himself up so that he could whisper in her ear as his finger languidly thrust into her. </p>
<p>“Is this how you will hold me?” Hesh asked, his palm rotating so that the heal of his hand was a firm warm pressure against her clit. Chris clenched around his finger, her thighs jerking inward but stopped by Hesh’s hips. This time, when Hesh licked her from her collarbone up to her chin she moaned and wrapped her arms around him, what she could. “Soften for me, Christine Chapel,” Hesh whispered, rubbing his cheek against hers as he slipped a second finger inside of her. </p>
<p>Chris willed herself to relax into the thick stretch of his fingers and moaned as he gently thrust into her. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Hesh said, encouraging her, his teeth a quick graze against her shoulder before he moved to press their foreheads together. Chris couldn’t focus on his gaze so close to her own so instead she looked down, watching the way his wrist flexed between her thighs. </p>
<p>“Will you take me?” Hesh asked, his hand stopping so that he cupped her entirely, the only thing moving being the pads of his fingers inside of her pressing up, creating the most divine pressure. “Will you soften for me? Will you let me in?” Chris gasped out a ‘yes’ before lifting her face up and kissing Hesh, her hips rocking to meet his hand.</p>
<p>Hesh seemed to hesitate under her kiss before sinking into the plushness of her lips, moaning and letting his tongue slip between her lips and into her mouth. Chris felt like she melted even further into the bed under Hesh, her hands clutching at his broad back as they kissed and his fingers kept that ever maddening pressure inside of her. </p>
<p>“I like this,” Hesh said, pulling away from their kiss before giving her another quick staggering kiss. Chris was on the verge of asking if Klingon’s didn’t kiss when Hesh quickly sunk back down between her legs and sucked her clit between his lips again. Chris gasped, her hips jerking up and she could feel the deep ringing pull of another orgasm as Hesh kept his fingers pulsing inside of her and his mouth tight to her clit. </p>
<p>The pleasure started low, rolling outward from her core until she could feel it in her toes and her gums in deep throbbing waves. It wasn’t the sharp pleasure from before but a lingering burn that went on and on until Chris pushed Hesh’s face away and drew her legs up, cupping herself as she clenched rhythmically around nothing. </p>
<p>Shivering on her side, Chris looked over her shoulder at Hesh who was smiling down at her, his sharp teeth on display. He licked at his slick lips and his hand drifted down to his upper cock, pumping it twice before he reached for Chris and pulled her back to him.  </p>
<p>“That was,” Chris could barely think well enough to finish her thought as she covered her face with one hand and let her thighs fall wide as Hesh positioned himself between her legs. </p>
<p>“I am spoiled with such blessings,” Hesh hummed, slipping his hand under her thigh and drawing her leg up until he could kiss her calf and give it a quick lick. “To have you soft beneath me and shatter twice before even one of my cocks has touched you,” Hesh groaned, his eyes rolling shut as he gave her calf another lick, letting his teeth scrape against her skin.<br/> <br/>“I-I don’t think I can,” Chris labored for breath for a moment, trying to collect herself. “Not both at once,” Chris said, moaning as she felt Hesh’s lower cock press into her. </p>
<p>“A pleasure for another night,” Hesh said even as he took both cocks in one hand and pressed both tips to her entrance. Chris rocked against the sensation, the thought thrilling but also making her heart thud in dread of the kind of stretch that was needed for that. His fingers had felt plenty big inside of her and just one of his cocks was more than enough, she could barely think to what it would feel like having both inside at once. </p>
<p>“Come,” Hesh said heavily, leaning forward so that Chris’ leg slid of his shoulder and down to his hip, “Call me to you.” Hesh pressed their foreheads together again and Chris looked down to see Hesh pull his upper cock to the side and press his other one just barely inside of her. </p>
<p>“Come to me,” Chris whispered, unsure of what to say, what he wanted to hear. “I am soft for you,” Chris continued to whisper, letting her gaze flick up to stare into his gray eyes even though they were so close she couldn’t focus on him. </p>
<p>Chris took a breath to say something else but her words died on her lips as she felt Hesh begin to sink into her. There was pleasure, even as she felt fuller and fuller until the pressure started to become too much. </p>
<p>Their foreheads still pressed together, Chris just stared up at Hesh as he closed his eyes and growled low in his throat in Klingon. They each hung in a precarious balance, Chris on the precipice of pleasure so intense it was almost pain and Hesh clawing at control. </p>
<p>The retreat of Hesh’s hips, that thick cock sliding out of her, made Chris gasp over and over as he slowly thrust into her. The pressure didn’t let up and even though Chris shivered in pleasure she knew she wouldn’t be able to take his full length like this. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Chris said, her hands smoothing over his chest like she didn’t quite want him to move though. “Let me,” Chris drew away from Hesh, moaning as he slid completely out of her. “Like this,” Chris said, moving to her stomach and lifting her hips up under Hesh. </p>
<p>Chris gathered her blonde hair over one shoulder, pulling it up and to the side so she could look back at Hesh above her. He had gone utterly still when she had said ‘wait’ but the tension in his shoulders melted away as he looked up to the ceiling and appeared to quietly pray for a moment. </p>
<p>“Hesh?” Chris asked, folding her arms beneath her head as she waited for him. Surely this wasn’t a taboo position for Klingons. </p>
<p>“Spoiled,” Hesh hissed absently, looking down at her and taking her hips in his hands so he could lift her higher. “Blessed,” Hesh hissed as well as he spread her thighs wide with his own, his cock sinking into her in another slow stretch. </p>
<p>Hesh curled over her back, his hips sinking deeper and deeper into her as Chris willed herself to relax against the building pressure until she felt a pop and then he was flush against her. </p>
<p>Chris gasped, fighting against the dual sensation of wanting him deep inside like he was and yet wanting to push him out. She felt herself clench around him over and over and Hesh kept his hips tight to her, his whole body sinking heavily down on her as he groaned. </p>
<p>The weight of him was crushing but it also felt undeniably good and Chris braced her arms for as long as she could. It was rare to find a partner as solid as Hesh who didn’t mind baring their full weight down.</p>
<p>When Hesh lifted himself back onto his own arms Chris took in a deep breath, feeling light, lighter than she ever recalled being, so much so that she feared she’d float away.</p>
<p>Hesh was muttering quietly above her in Klingon, his hips still and it was beginning to drive Chris mad. She moved one arm down under her, reaching to touch where they were joined and gasped again as her fingers touched his lower cock. It was still slick from when he had been inside her and Chris bit down on her lower lip as she tried to angle herself enough to take him full in her hand and stroke him. </p>
<p>Chris made it a dozen passes before Hesh rose up to his knees, his hands moving to lift her up as well so that she was upright, her back pressed to his chest. Like this Hesh could tuck his head so that his mouth was just beside her ear and he could have one hand clutching at her breast and the other drifting down so that his fingers found her clit.  </p>
<p>Chris moaned, maybe even called out, as she felt too full again. As overwhelming as it was to feel the pads of his fingers on her clit she couldn’t find it in herself to stop him. Not when she haphazardly tried to wrap her arms backwards to hold him as he began to gently thrust up into her.  </p>
<p>“H-harder,” Chris urged, softly grunting as Hesh complied with a deeper and harder thrust of his hips. “F-faster,” Chris stuttered and let out a low wail as Hesh moved faster between her legs, his thrusts hard and fast enough that his lower cock would swing enough to tap his fingers that were on her clit. </p>
<p>Chris didn’t think she could come again but Hesh was an unrelenting bar of pleasure between her legs and his fingers, sliding and drumming on her clit, urged her higher and higher until she had both arms reaching over her head, clutching at the back of Hesh’s neck as she begged him, “Please,” over and over. </p>
<p>Hesh buried his face into her shoulder, her arm a cradle around the side of his head as he moved both arms to wrap tightly around her. Now, instead of a tap his lower cock was nearly a slap against her clit as he drove himself faster and harder. </p>
<p>This time when Chris came she screamed, her legs twitching and her arms going numb to the point she felt dumb with pleasure, tipping forward onto the bed even as Hesh held her up. </p>
<p>The feeling of Hesh coming, of his hips driving harder and harder until he stilled and crushed her body to his, was a ghost of a sensation as Chris throbbed. She could feel every thump of her heart throughout her whole body and every time she clenched down on Hesh’s cock the aftershocks felt like their own wonderfully torturous climax. </p>
<p>“Stars above,” Hesh moaned and Chris hissed as her clenching lower half actually managed to push him out. Hesh let Chris tumble forward so that she collapsed on her stomach for a moment before rolling enough to her side to look up at Hesh who still knelt. </p>
<p>Hesh was breathing heavily, his great chest rising and falling as he cupped his upper cock. Chris, shocked to see that his lower cock was still fully hard, let out a soft cry. </p>
<p>“Shh,” Hesh soothed, his other hand running up and down her leg. “Call to me,” Hesh said, his words raspy, as if he had been shouting. “You are brave. You softened for me even when you feared my teeth.” Hesh drew his blunt claws down her thigh and Chris shivered. The prospect of having him inside of her again seeming thrilling suddenly. “You,” Hesh paused, licking his lips and closing his eyes, softly talking in Klingon and then seeming to catch himself, “Be brave again. Soften for me a little more Christine Chapel,” Hesh husked, palming her hips and turning her so that she was fully on her back before him.  </p>
<p>Chris drew her legs up until her feet were planted to either side of Hesh and clutched at her own hair as she debated if she could withstand having him inside of her again like that. </p>
<p>“I’m plenty brave,” Chris said quietly, lifting her left leg up enough so that she could lightly wrap it around his hips, drawing him forward. Hesh moaned, seemingly crumpling against her, dropping down so that his head was buried in her neck as his lower cock sunk deep inside her. They lingered like that for a moment, flush together, before Hesh shuffled a bit, lifting Chris enough so that her bottom rested on his thighs. </p>
<p>Chris closed her eyes and cradled the back of Hesh’s head, her other arm reaching up to grasp at his back. She sighed at the steady thrust of Hesh inside of her, tilting her head to the side and moaning in encouragement as she felt Hesh’s teeth at her shoulder. </p>
<p>The firmer Hesh pressed his teeth into Chris’ shoulder the tighter she held him against her and the harder Hesh thrust into her until Chris knew he had broken the skin at her shoulder and he was thrusting furiously into her. </p>
<p>The pleasure wasn’t a driving pinnacle this time for her but a bottomless well that filled and filled until she was weak under Hesh and gasping in sobbing breaths as he came.  </p>
<p>“I am – I am unworthy,” Hesh gasped, falling to the side but clutching Chris close, pulling her body tight to his, “I am unworthy of such pleasure,” Hesh moaned, his bloody mouth falling over Chris’. She balked for a moment, but only a moment, before opening her mouth and kissing him back. Hesh moaned in delight, rolling them both until Chris was spread over him, her legs falling to either side of his hips and her arms weakly cradling his head. </p>
<p>“It-it felt good,” Chris admitted, her hand awkwardly curling back to brush at the bite mark. She pulled her head back enough to look down at Hesh. His gaze was feverish and he couldn’t stopped looking at her mouth. A lick of her lips told her she still had blood on her chin and lips, it was a bit unsettling to say the least. </p>
<p>“Brave,” Hesh whispered, “So brave.” His eyes fell closed again as he reached up for another kiss that Chris granted. She thrilled at the subtle danger of his teeth as they pricked at her tongue and lips but it was the feel of Hesh hardening beneath her, his wet cocks pushing against her stomach, that made her moan in pain. </p>
<p>“I can’t, Hesh,” Chris protested and rolled off of Hesh and to her side, one hand falling to her abdomen to try and assuage the not so phantom twinges of a dull ache that was setting in. </p>
<p>Hesh hummed, turning to his side as well and drawing Chris close so that he could press his mouth to the bite he had left, his tongue sneaking out to lick at it. “Rest,” Hesh rumbled. “Rest and let your hunger build again so that you can ride me in the morning light.”                                 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like a lot of people these last 7+ months have been rough and I have gone through spurts of being really motivated to write and not so motivated to write. I've finally gotten tired of waiting for inspiration to strike to post a more complete product so everything in the Summer Slump series will be a WIP with varying degrees of editing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>